Worlds Apart
by autobotgirl12328
Summary: Different dimensions come together in order to figure out the shattered reality that has pulled four unlucky Autobots out of their homes. Can they tell good from bad, Autobot from Decepticon, in order to find their way home in one piece.
1. Prologue: Generation one

A/N

This, as well as the next two prologues, simply set up where in the series 3 of the four main heroes come from. It is also very possible to skip this and the next two prologues as it probably won't take anything away from future chapters.

Worlds Apart

Prologue 1: Generation one

Perceptor sat as his desk, working hastily. He was only concerned with his newest project: Dimensional jumps. He'd had the revelation late in the night, seemingly out of nowhere. He wasn't really concerned about that anymore only the task at hand. He'd locked himself up, or so he thought.

"Perceptor!"

The Autobot scientist spun around in his chair to face Ratchet and Wheeljack. Perceptor set down his data pad and stood up to address his friends more properly. With the look Ratchet was giving him, this was the best and most logical move he could make at this moment.

"You've been working on this for hours," Ratchet groaned. "Take a break…"

"But I'm the verge of testing my hypothesis," mumbled Perceptor.

"Which would be?" asked Wheeljack.

"Other versions of this world," Perceptor offered.

Ratchet groaned, "Oh, please, Percy…different worlds?"

"Yes!" Perceptor cheered. "They could vary, either slightly different or drastically!"

"Get some rest," urged Ratchet, leaving the room.

"Keep working at it," whispered Wheeljack before leaving also.

Perceptor smiled at his two friends leave. He turned around to take his seat again but paused. Someone was already seated. He never saw them enter. Where had this bot come from? He had a yellow visor that stuck out from his black coated armor. There was red along his knuckles and his joints. Perceptor tried to find his insignia but was stopped as the bot spoke.

"May I borrow you?" he whispered in a thick voice.

"Borrow?" Perceptor gasped. "You're taking me somewhere?"

"I need you, among others," the bot chuckled, standing up with a data pad in hand.

"Why me?" Perceptor asked, stepping back.

"You are one of very few Transformers that are researching inter-dimensional travel," the bot explained, setting the data pad down. "Wanna test it?"

"You can _cross_ dimensions?" Perceptor inquired.

"I can _show_ you. I really need your help," the bot begged, hand out stretched.

"I'm…not completely sure I should trust a random bot that appears in my lab," Perceptor hummed, backing up again.

"I need your help _and_ I can prove your theories." The bot smiled. "Win-win."

"Hmmm," Perceptor hummed nervously.

"I promise you, I am no Decepticon. Pure Autobot."

Perceptor thought over it. He wanted to prove his thoughts of the travel but most of this seemed like Decepticon works. He hadn't found the insignia yet. If he said no, would this bot take him anyway? Perceptor sighed, closed his optics and shook hands with the other bot. Opening his optics, Perceptor noticed something very important. There wasn't anything around. The world was black.


	2. Prologue: Armada

Worlds Apart

Prologue 2: Armada

"Hot Shot! You can't just leave your duty around here!"

Hot Shot covered his audio receptors as he left the base. He was done with hearing Red Alert yelling at him. He was going to drive around and then, when his mind was clear, he'd return to the base. He glanced back at the base. With a scoff, he turned around with optics closed toward the open road before him. He accidently bumped into someone.

"Why ya-!" gasped Hot Shot, opening his optics.

"Hello, Hot Shot."

Hot Shot gulped, jumping back. The bot that stood before him was basically a shadow. His armor was completely black with bright, blood red along his joints. His golden visor glittered in the morning sun light. Hot shot growled, pulling out his gun hastily. The bot simply chuckled. Hot Shot grumbled to himself but kept his gun raised high.

"**Who** in all of Cybertron are **you** supposed to be!" gasped Hot Shot.

"I need your help with something," the bot explained.

"You and what army?" mumbled Hot Shot.

"I'll tell you what," the bot hummed. "Let's race."

"I win, you leave me alone," Hot Shot ordered.

"I win, you come with me," the bot nodded.

Hot Shot transformed, revving his engine. The bot stood up straight but eventually transformed as well. His vehicle was a slick, stainless, low to the ground car. The windows were black tinted and the windshield seemed to glimmer just as the visor had in robot mode. Hot Shot scoffed, unimpressed.

"Three," Hot Shot whispered.

"Two," the other hummed.

"One!" cheered Hot Shot, taking off.

Hot Shot took off, his engine purring like a kitten. He laughed with confidence. There was no way the other bot could catch up to him. He was eating the dust behind the _fastest things on wheels_. As he approached the finish line, something flashed. Hot Shot gasped as the slick black vehicle passed him in a flash of dust, winning the race.

"No way!" hissed Hot Shot, hitting his breaks.

"Beat you," hummed the other bot, transforming.

"Impossible!" growled Hot Shot, transforming as well.

"I need you and we had a deal!" grumbled the bot.

"Whatever!" sighed Hot Shot.

"Deal?"

The bot held out his hand. Hot Shot looked at it with not much care. He sighed, reaching out his hand to shake. The bot smiled. Something flashed and Hot Shot suddenly felt guilty. The world melted slowly around him and faded into black. Hot Shot tried to pull away but the handshake was solid. What have I gotten myself into, thought Hot Shot.


	3. Prologue: Robots in Disguise

Worlds Apart

Prologue 3: Robot in Disguise

Prowl sped hastily down the road, sirens wailing. He was in hot pursuit of a speeding vehicle. It was a sports car, not surprising, low to the ground, glittering black with tinted windows and an almost golden looking windshield. It had been racing away from Prowl for most of the morning.

"Pull over!" Prowl ordered once more.

"Alright," chuckled the car, turning into a dirt road.

"I hate people like this," groaned Prowl, turning after it.

They kept driving until they were too far from the city for Prowl's liking. He needed to finish this quickly. He charged up, boosters activating. In a flash he was in front of the black car and hitting his brakes hard. The sports car slowed down to a stop. Prowl sighed. It was finally over, or so he thought before the small black car transformed before his optics.

"Hello, officer Prowl," hummed the bot.

"Who are you?" Prowl hissed, transforming.

"I need your assistance," the bot hummed, offering his hand.

"Never!" howled Prowl, raising his guns.

"I thought you would resist," chuckled the bot.

He swiftly rushed toward Prowl. The Autobot officer moved quickly at the other bot.  
The two collided, but Prowl was easily knocked off his feet with his gun spinning away from him. The black bot sighed, stepping over to the fallen weapon.

"Who are you!" ordered Prowl.

"I am an Autobot, I promise you," sighed the bot.

"You seem like a 'Con in my book!" groaned Prowl, sitting up.

"I need your help, **now**!" the bot growled. "I am offering you the chance of a life time!"

"Chance of a life time?" Prowl repeated.

"Yes. A chance to do something very few get to do," the bot smiled. "Cross dimensions."

"That's impossible!"

"Maybe but don't you want to find out."

The black bot held out his hand for Prowl. The Autobot officer sighed. He didn't trust this guy. While crossing dimensions seemed impossible, there was a linger interesting. He needed to see it for himself. No Decepticon would try this, would they? This bot said he was an Autobot anyway. Prowl nodded, grabbing the outreached hand.

"Any funny business and I'll call in the other Autobots," Prowl groaned.

"Fine by me," shrugged the other.

Everything fell black. Prowl groaned. Everything was melting away but seemed to flash in a way that made him nauseous. He shut his optics so that he couldn't see anything else.


	4. The white room

Worlds Apart

The white room

Perceptor liked where he was. It was everything he could've dreamed of and more. He sat with a large smile on his face. I couldn't have dreamed this up at all, he corrected in his mind. However, it was merely a white room. His mood was slightly dampened all the same. It was the unknown Autobot that had joined in later on.

"Um…" Perceptor whispered once again.

"Where are we!" the Autobot hissed.

Perceptor wasn't sure how to answer in a way this bot could understand. He didn't even have a name for this other Autobot. Suddenly worry and dread fell over Perceptor. They both were simply here and the bot who'd brought them here hadn't explained anything. Something flashed and the bot in question stood before the two with yet another Autobot, who was lying on the floor.

"Oh…" the Autobot groaned, rolling on his side.

"Play nice, you three," hummed the dimension jumper. "One more trip."

In another flash, the jumper was gone. Perceptor sighed. Now the two unknown Autobots were pacing between each other. He didn't like the "being depressed" with such a huge scientific discovering before him. He needed to break the ice. He gulped.

"Hello!" he cheered.

The two stopped and stared at him. Perceptor worked hard on his little fake smile. The two glanced at each other as well. The two didn't seem to ease up at all, leaving Perceptor a little more dampened. Perceptor finally let out a heavy sigh, leaving his fake smile behind.

"Look, can we at least ditch the groans the moans," mumbled Perceptor.

"Who are you two supposed to be anyhow," the newest bot asked.

"I'm Perceptor," the Autobot scientist smiled.

"Names Hot Shot," nodded the other Autobot.

"I'm Prowl…" sighed the newest bot.

"Prowl?" whispered Perceptor. "Odd."

"What's odd?" asked Hot Shot.

"I know a "Prowl" but he doesn't look anywhere near like you!" Prowl chuckled.

"And I know a "Hot Shot" that neither doesn't look nor sound like you," sighed Prowl.

"And I know a Perceptor…what are we getting out of this?" Hot Shot added.

"This is amazing! Inter-dimensional contact!" cheered Perceptor.

"Inter what?" the two asked.

"Inter-dimensional. Which means we're from different worlds, each of us?" Perceptor explained.

"Different worlds?" questioned Hot Shot.

"That's impossible," Prowl sighed.

"I was studying it before this happened," Perceptor explained. "It is quite possible but it cuts the walls rather thin."

"Won't that hurt?" Hot Shot mumbled.

"Only if the walls collapse," Perceptor finished.

"Who's this guy? The guy transporting us around?" asked Prowl.

"I'm not sure," Hot Shot sighed.

"He hasn't given a name yet and I doubt he ever will," Perceptor explained. "I've dubbed him the dimension jumper."

"Too long," yawned Hot Shot. "Why not DJ?"

"Sounds too human," offered Perceptor. "But it's all we have."

In a flash, the bot -"DJ" - returned. Perceptor stood up, hoping for an actual conversation this time around, however, he had a new bot with him. He looked rather sleepy but somehow, in a strange way, familiar. He was mostly red with a blue "windshield" over his chest and blue along his legs and arms. He looked back and forth, slightly confused.

"Here's the fourth and final member of this little team," chuckled DJ.

"Hi, there," whispered Perceptor, resting himself on his seat again.

"Get all acquainted," DJ smirked. "I'll be right back."

"Hey wait!" hissed Hot Shot.

"What's going on!" Prowl argued.

"Talk to Perceptor," DJ laughed. "He seems to have this whole thing under wraps."

With that, DJ was gone. Hot Shot screamed, tossing his gun against the wall. It clicked but did not fire. It fell to the ground. The newest bot stood, watching the others. He didn't understand what was happening.

"Umm…" he whispered.

"Hey, names Hot Shot."

"Prowl."

"I'm Perceptor."

There was a moment of silence before the new recruit began to join in. He lightened up slightly, joining in the small groups circle. He didn't give his name yet. Hot Shot crossed his arms with a sigh, not sure he liked the silence. Prowl sighed with him. The new Autobot sat beside Perceptor.

"And you are?" hummed Perceptor, simply trying to lighten up the mood.

"Me?" he whispered. "I'm not sure where I am or what's going on and **you** ask for my name?"

"Yep," Perceptor sighed. "We just want to understand why all of us are here."

"I don't even remember getting here," he sighed. "I was in emergency stasis."

"Why?" snapped Hot Shot.

"Crash landing on an uncharted planet," sighed the new recruit.

"I know how that feels," sighed Perceptor.

"I'm…" whispered the Autobot. "I'm Optimus Prime."

"Optimus Prime!" the three shouted.

"Huh?" questioned Optimus.


	5. We have to pull togehter

Worlds Apart

"We have to pull together"

"So you're Optimus Prime?"

The three couldn't quite grasp the fact that this new recruit was _the_ Optimus Prime. On the other hand, Optimus didn't understand why everyone was freaking out. He was no big deal that _he_ knew of. Hot Shot and Prowl were losing it while finally Perceptor stood up. Hot Shot and Prowl stopped as the scientist stepped in between the two groups.

"Now," Perceptor sighed. "We've got two ideas here. Why not stop and talk about this?"

"What's so special about me?" questioned Optimus.

"Alright. So what position are you in, Optimus?" Perceptor asked.

"I work a space bridge crew," Optimus explained. "I'm a washout from the academy."

"See," Perceptor hummed to Hot Shot and Prowl.

"See what? What's going on?" gasped Optimus.

"Perceptor, explain that whole other dimension stuff!" ordered Hot Shot, waving a hand.

"You see, Optimus, we all come from different worlds. Like in your world, you're a space bridge crew leader, but in ours, you're…" Perceptor stopped, not sure how to put it easily.

"Something like, oh, commander of the Autobot army," grumbled Hot Shot. "Nothing _too_ big."

"Leader of the Autobots?" gasped Optimus. "Who do you take me for? Ultra Magnus?"

"Is that you're leader?" asked Prowl.

"Yes," nodded Optimus.

"So this dimensional jumper…" Perceptor whispered.

"DJ," Hot Shot corrected.

"Right, **DJ** evidently needs us for something," mumbled Perceptor.

"That's what he told me," Prowl sighed.

"He said he needed us, **badly**," added Hot Shot.

"Why don't we ask him?" Optimus offered, leaning back.

"What?" snapped Hot Shot.

"He is right there," Optimus finished, pointing behind Hot Shot.

Hot Shot and Prowl spun around to see DJ watching them. He sat in a bright white chair which shaped well to his slick, black armor. His smile was unconvincing, though, toward friendly relationships. He looked up lightly, staring directly at Hot Shot. The soldier flinched as the unknown alley lifted himself up.

"Welcome," he purred.

"Who are you!" shouted Hot Shot and Prowl.

"Call me a friend," he replied.

"Rather not," huffed Prowl.

"You said you needed us for something important," Perceptor reminded.

"Of course!" DJ cheered. "I need you to retrieve a part for me."

"You brought four **different** **worlds** together so you could retrieve a **piece** of one of your **toys**?" snapped Hot Shot.

"Something like that!" laughed DJ. "You see, this part is the final part to a universal transporter for every worlder."

"So anyone who wields such a _toy_ would be able to transport any place desired," Perceptor hummed.

"Can't you do that already?" snapped Prowl.

"I can't go everywhere," chuckled DJ. "Only Transformer based worlds."

"Alright," huffed Hot Shot. "Why don't you just go after it!"

"You see I am not a good fighter," DJ hummed. "And others are after this piece."

"So we're being used here," sighed Prowl.

"Look at it as you wish. I'm sending you four after my missing piece," DJ hummed.

"Why us?" Perceptor asked.

"Yeah, why us?" Optimus asked, finally speaking up.

"While all of you have special qualities," DJ explained. "All of you can be taken out of your world without any problem."

"So nobody will miss us," Perceptor whimpered. "How sad."

"That explains why you didn't get someone like leader of the Autobots or second in command," shrugged Hot Shot.

"We've got brains, logic, strength, and leadership here. What more can we ask for in a team," DJ laughed.

"I want to go back to my world!" ordered Hot Shot.

"I need to finish my research," sighed Perceptor. "Some info about this experience will help."

"My brothers will worry," Prowl whispered.

"I was in stasis, nobody really cares," shrugged Optimus.

"Do this mission for me and I'll send you all home," nodded DJ.

"Really?" Hot Shot asked.

"Truly," answered DJ.

"Where are we going anyhow?" Perceptor asked.

"Another Transformers world but with different features. Disguises are needed," DJ explained. "There are some humans that will help. But you aren't allowed to explain this experience."

"Alright," Hot Shot nodded. "Stay hidden, humans can be of some help, and don't explain the whole "other dimension" junk. Got it!"

"Basically," nodded DJ. "Are we ready?"

"This is going to end badly, isn't it," sighed Prowl.


	6. Strong enough

Worlds Apart

Strong enough

"Where are we!"

The group stood, paranoid, in the middle of seemingly nowhere. With a simple snap of the fingers, DJ had transported them without another word. They were in an open desert with nothing and no one around. Perceptor sat on the ground, watching as once more Hot Shot and Prowl paced in the heat of thought. Optimus stood still, either trapped in thought himself or watching the other two.

"We're supposed to find this stupid piece, but it would help if we knew where it was!" snapped Hot Shot.

"Where's the fun in that?" whispered Perceptor.

"Shut up!" Prowl and Hot Shot snapped.

"Why not put one of them in charge?" asked Optimus. "They seem to have enough guts for the job."

"I don't think that's what it takes to be a leader," shrugged Perceptor.

"What's up with this DJ guy anyway?" hummed Hot Shot. "He doesn't seem to tell us the complete story."

"Hard to say what's going on," Prowl sighed.

"I feel like we haven't been told the truth of what's really going on," Perceptor mumbled.

"I'm sure the more we get involved with this story, the more we'll learn," offered Optimus. "It always seems to work that way. Someone tries to stop you the further into it you get."

"And **that** is why you are in charge," smiled Perceptor, waving a finger.

"Whatever," sighed Optimus, walking away from the group.

"Optimus!" cried Perceptor. "We should stay together!"

"He's right!" shouted Hot Shot.

"We need to stick together! No wondering off!" howled Prowl.

"Give me a minute," mumbled Optimus, continuing to leave.

He couldn't quite wrap his head around the fact he was leading Autobots, let alone from other dimensions. Something still didn't feel right, mostly toward this DJ character. He seemed so confident but didn't seem to care too much for this little group. This object he wanted to complete, however, made him smile in an odd way like he wanted to say something that he knew he shouldn't. Something was just off!

Optimus stared out at the horizon. Dust blew gently across the sunny setting. Suddenly there was a spark. It glittered toward him. He gasped. A vehicle? Optimus turned around. The group was still in heated discussion, they hadn't noticed anything. He took off in a fast paced sprint. He figured the car was approaching closer as he ran but he needed to figure out a plan quickly.

"Guys!" he called.

"What?" the three replied.

"Something's coming!" Optimus explained.

"Humans!" Hot Shot jumped. "Everyone transform!"

"To what exactly?" asked Perceptor. "What good is vehicle mode without drivers?"

"I've got holo-projections," nodded Hot Shot.

"Black tinted windows," shrugged Prowl.

"Um…I don't have a vehicle mode, in a way," mumbled Perceptor.

"I don't have something normal for this world," grumbled Optimus.

"Optimus I understand, but you don't have a change mode, Percy?" Hot Shot huffed.

"Well, I said not a vehicle mode. I do have a transformation," blushed Perceptor. "But…"

"But nothing!" shouted Hot Shot. "Transform, soldier!"

"Yes…sir," mumbled Perceptor, reluctantly transforming.

Hot Shot groaned, looking down at the little microscope that was once Perceptor. The Autobot scientist mumbled quietly in his little form. Prowl sighed but transformed himself. His police vehicle sat neatly on the dusty road. Hot Shot lifted up the microscope and opened Prowl's door. He tossed the small Autobot it. Perceptor yelped and Prowl protested. Hot Shot ignored this and transformed himself. Optimus stood and stared at the two cars.

"I can't change into something like that!" he wailed. "I only have my Cybertronian alt mode!"

"Then change into that!" ordered Hot Shot.

"Fine!" huffed Optimus, transforming.

His alien form seemed so abnormal compared to the others. Optimus sighed. The other vehicle finally arrived. It was a small thing with bright yellow paint and dark black stripes. In the gleam of the sun, you couldn't see within the car. The Autobots waited in silence. Finally, the vehicle opened. An organic being exited, a creature like nothing Optimus had seen before. However the others didn't seem too shocked as Hot Shot activated a hologram in the same look and style as the other.

"What do we have here?" hummed the being. "Random cars."

"Who you calling random!" snapped Hot Shot, his being repeating it with a slight off beat.

"Sorry, didn't see you there," replied the being. "You're just a little out of place here."

"I'm sorry then," Hot Shot nodded. "Are we too close to a club house of yours?"

"Sort of," the being sighed. "Names, Sam."

"Hey, Sam," smirked Hot Shot. "Names…Carlos."

"Well, can I help you? Are you lost?" asked Sam.

"Maybe you can. We're looking for something special but having a hard time finding a start," Hot Shot explained.

"Alright," nodded Sam, stepping closer to the car. "You coming out?"

"Nah!" snickered Hot Shot, his holoform leaning back.

Sam sighed, setting a hand on the hood. Something glittered near the bottom of the car. Sam perked, looking down. He smiled lightly, looking back up. Hot Shot groaned, his hologram slipping lower in the seat. He'd forgotten the small Autobot symbol near the plate of his car. Sam had noticed.

"Autobot?" Sam hummed.

"Who wants to know?" snapped Hot Shot.

"That little club house I said you were getting close to," Sam explained. "is an Autobot base."

"Well that could be helpful," Prowl whispered.

"Shut up!" snapped Hot Shot.

"We need something," Optimus chimed in.

"All of you stink at being silent!"

"Let me make a quick call and then we'll head out," Sam smiled.

Sam walked off to the side, far enough from the Autobots to not be heard. He whipped out his cell phone and clicked a button. Placing it to his ear, he waited for the answer on the other end. The ringing continued until finally, right before it went to voice mail, someone answered.

"Lennox?" whispered Sam.

"Sam! What is it?" the other end snapped.

"I've got like three Autobots here," Sam explained.

"Three? Prime didn't say anything about new comers!"

"I know!" Sam sighed. "They don't seem right anyway. They act like they're hiding something. I'm bringing them back to base."

"We'll check them out when they get here then, just be careful."

"I've got Bumblebee, they can't really try anything," shrugged Sam. "See ya!"

"Sam, wai-"

Sam hung up and looked back at the three vehicles. Something was off about the way they acted, which made him worried about a trap. What if he was bringing Decepticons right to the base? He wasn't sure what to make of the situation but he knew one thing was certain: Something was going on here.


	7. Break the bravest heart

Worlds Apart

Break the bravest heart

He couldn't see where they were going. He couldn't tell who was helping them. He couldn't tell what was going on at all. Perceptor grew more and more irritable as Prowl drove. He hated his transformation form enough as it was in places where cars were more needed but this simply made it unbearable.

"Where are we going?" whispered Perceptor.

"For the fifth time, I don't know!" howled Prowl. "We're following Sam."

"Ugh…" groaned Perceptor.

"We're almost there, I promise," sighed Prowl. "I really hope."

Something slowly came into view. Prowl let out a sigh of relief. Perceptor mumbled to himself as the three vehicles pulled into a hanger behind Sam's car. Everything was dark and the place seemed rather empty. Sam slowly exited his vehicle, looking back at the others. Hot Shot was the first to transform, soon followed by Optimus. Prowl hesitated.

"Where are the lights in this joint?" asked Hot Shot.

The lights flashed on, blinding the group for a mere moment. People appeared to every side, in similar suits and with weapons held high. Two other Autobots stood at the door, closing it tight. Optimus groaned as Hot Shot began to snap about being traitors.

"What's going on here!" he snapped. "Why you closing the door! We're all Autobots here!"

"We weren't supposed to have any other Autobots landing so you three are unexpected and rather odd. You don't seem like _our_ Autobots," explained one of the Autobots.

"What? You say not terrorizing people or trying to rule the world ain't enough proof we aren't Decepticons?" groaned Hot Shot.

The two Autobots edged in as Hot Shot began growing more impatient. He began to stomp and thrash and needed to be held back. One the Autobots held him back against the many humans below. Optimus stood, looking away.

"Hot Shot, stop it," Optimus ordered.

"What!" gasped Hot Shot. "Why you stupid little-"

"Stop it!" Optimus ordered. "Prowl, transform!"

"But, sir…" Prowl whispered.

"That's an order!" Optimus sighed.

"Yes, sir," Prowl mumbled.

Prowl transformed, dropping Perceptor out during the change. Not being addressed yet, Perceptor didn't transform but merely fell to the floor. One of the humans lowered their weapon and stepped over to the fallen toy. He lifted it and looked it over. Prowl spun around, worried about damage to the small Autobot scientist.

"Wait…" Prowl gasped.

"Don't worry Prowl," Optimus nodded. "Perceptor, you too…"

Perceptor eagerly transformed. Practically leaping from the human's hand, Perceptor shifted from the small, human object into his large, robot mode. He backed up slowly from the startled human, bumping into Prowl. The two stepped even further back as the humans raised their weapons once more.

"Hi…" whispered Perceptor.

"There are four of you?" Sam gasped.

"Sorry, Perceptor can be pretty small sometimes," Prowl chuckled.

"How'd you change like that!" one of the Autobots gasped. "That's impossible."

"Mass shifting is actually fairly easy when you-"

"Shut up, Perceptor!" ordered Prowl and Hot Shot.

"Okay," whispered Perceptor, looking at the floor.

"We aren't going to put up any more fights," Optimus explained. "Right, guys?"

"Yes, sir!" cheered Perceptor.

"Hot Shot? Prowl?" Optimus grumbled.

"Yes, sir," mumbled the two.

"Well," one the humans nodded. "Let's get things in order then."

As the four were sent away, Sam approached one of the humans, the last who'd spoken. The two watched as the four unknown Autobots left for their future holdings. The other humans dispersed, leaving Sam, the other human and Sam's car in the room. Sam looked at the other.

"Lennox?" asked Sam.

"Yeah," hummed the other human.

"What do you think it going on?" Sam hummed.

"Hard to say," shrugged Lennox. "These four are very unique, each a little different from the last."

"They don't seem to get along very well at all," Sam chuckled. "Wonder what's up."

"Prime's going to have a field day with these four," Lennox laughed.

"When's Prime showing up?" asked Sam.

"Two days," explained Lennox, leaving. "I'm going to call him though before he gets here, to explain what's going on."

"This is going to fun," chuckled Sam, following Lennox.


	8. Interrogating

Worlds Apart

Interrogating

Optimus stood in an empty cell. He had been separated from the others for unknown reasons. Safety, Optimus told himself, the humans were simply worried of them. No one had come to see him yet, and he couldn't be sure if the others had been checked on either. He couldn't relax at all. He was alone and still couldn't find even the slightest amount of peace.

"How are we supposed to find this chip thing while being locked up," sighed Optimus.

"Find what now?"

Optimus looked up. His first visitor was rather tall and looked somewhat important. With mixes of the brightest reds and deepest of blues, he stood with his hands behind his back. Optimus sighed, looking away a moment.

"I'm sorry. It was nothing," he whispered.

"You four have perked the curiosity of our group," the other explained.

"I apologize then. We truly mean no harm," Optimus offered.

"We got names from the others but each seemed to refuse to tell us yours…"

"There's nothing special about me," Optimus sighed, feeling that was his _catch phrase_.

"They seem to think otherwise," the other chuckled. "Are you the leader?"

"Barely. Hot Shot or Prowl seem better at than I am, but Perceptor guarantees that I am more of leader than they," Optimus laughed.

"Do you at least have a name?"

"They don't like it when I mention it. They say it gives things away," mumbled Optimus, turning around.

"I'll give you mine," the other offered. "In exchange?"

"It depends, what's your name?" Optimus chuckled. "I'm think I know what it is…"

"Oh," the other mumbled. "I am Optimus Prime…"

"Figures," groaned the first. "Then no name for you…"

"What? Why?"

"It…it is pretty complicated."

The two stood in silence for a moment, studying the others movements. This world native Optimus Prime, the world traveler thought, he wouldn't understand what was happening even if I tried to explain. Optimus couldn't think straight about this whole time traveling nonsense. Perceptor was the only one who completely understood this adventure.

"What are you four trying to find?"

Optimus perked at the sound of his double's voice. The other had not left nor left his curious. The matter about his name, however, was gone. That was good enough for Optimus. Questions were still in the double's head though and he was going to ask them.

"We are not trying to hurt anyone. We are looking for a chip to complete something for our…_employer_," Optimus groaned. "All we want is to go home. To our _unique_ homes."

"You all are different from each other. We've done some medical tests on the ones you call Perceptor and Hot Shot."

"Perceptor would be thrilled to hear your little thoughts," Optimus sighed. "He's all about the scientific junk."

"As we've noticed. Between those two circuits, we've noticed how drastically different they are. Hot Shot has a port system that allows some sort of outside power source to enter while Perceptor has a mass shifter built in which is something none of us have ever seen before."

"Perceptor is special like that. Hot Shot is strong like that," shrugged Optimus. "Your point with this is?"

"You all are different which is impossible. We assume none of you have the same circuits much less the same as ours. You aren't from this world…"

"Something we're trying to **fix**. All we want is to go home," Optimus grumbled.

"You…are all from different worlds? How is that possible?"

"Ask our _employer_, who took us from our rightful homes for this little expedition. But I've got proof now that other worlds really exist," Optimus sighed.

"How is that?" the other asked.

"Because…I'm Optimus Prime."


	9. No place to run?

Worlds Apart

No place to run?

Hot Shot was growing impatient. Nothing seemed to be going right; however, it wasn't as if they had a plan in the first place. He had already been examined by the medic. It was a quiet room with no windows and a small air conditioning vent, which somehow kept the room near freezing. While in the lab, he overheard some very interesting things.

First being that his systems, compared to Perceptor's, were almost completely different. There was a mass shifter within Perceptor which made him the most unique being they had ever seen. Inside him, there was a port for an outside source of power. He knew it was a slot for a mini-con but he didn't want to tell anyone else that.

Second being that their Optimus had yet to reveal his name. None of their "captors" had said his true name and simply called him "the ring leader". Hot Shot couldn't help but laugh at the thought of it. Optimus was a rather softy from what Hot Shot had seen, barely a leader let alone a ring leader. No one else had given it up either. So why should he?

Third being that something odd was happening with the security monitors. The medic-"Ratchet"- had been complaining to another that something was jamming them. For the few days they'd been staying here, the cameras fell down each day at seven at night. It was something odd and no one could seem to fix it.

Currently, it was 18:37. Hot Shot could hear Prowl protesting before they were going to test his circuits. Hot Shot stood so close to the bars as if he could simply faze through them. He was waiting for anything. Something was going on, and he was going to be ready. Finally, two Autobots past with Prowl in tow.

"Let go of me!" Prowl ordered, pulling hard.

"Be quiet…" groaned one.

"Don't worry, Prowl," chuckled Hot Shot. "It won't hurt."

"Hot Shot!" Prowl ordered.

With that, Prowl disappeared down the hall. By this time, Perceptor had seen him and perked up. He looked both ways, almost expecting someone else to come with Optimus. Hot Shot sighed. Around this time, Perceptor seemed to get over excited. He'd heard about the jamming as well and expected a rescue. When he mentioned rescue, though, he never used DJ's name or anyone else he knew, as if he expected someone completely new was to come and save them.

"Give it up, Percy," groaned Hot Shot. "We're alone."

"No! Someone is going to come!" Perceptor assured.

"Yeah right," chuckled Hot Shot.

Suddenly, the room shook. Hot Shot fell forward, smashing into the bars. He heard Perceptor slip as well, the palm of his hand falling through the bars to rest on the floor with his fall. There was a scream down the other hall. There was a flash of gun fire. Prowl came scurrying down the hall, a foreign rifle in hand. He rushed past Perceptor's cell and went straight for Hot Shot.

"What do I do!" he howled.

"Open the door, stupid," Hot Shot ordered. "Then get Percy. We'll all go get Prime."

"Alright, stand back," Prowl huffed, pointing the gun at the lock.

Hot Shot jumped back as Prowl fired. The lock fell and the door swung open. Hot Shot chuckled and left his cell. The two spun around to unlock Perceptor. The scientist had slipped, spun around and knocked his head on the bars. He was slightly dizzy and confused but came willingly all the same.

"We need to go get the boss bot," explained Hot Shot. "What happened to the guards?"

"I don't know. There was a rumble, gun shots, and suddenly both were out cold. I got one of their guns though," Prowl offered.

"We don't know where Prime is!" Perceptor howled. "Where are we supposed to go!"

"We're going to ad-lib," Hot Shot instructed.

The three dashed down the empty hall, passing the unconscious guards. Hot Shot picked up a gun. While in their rush, they encountered a fork up ahead. The three stood for a long time, disagreeing on which way to go. Hot Shot insisted left. Prowl insisted right. Perceptor was still dizzy. Finally the earth rumbled once more, throwing each off balance.

"What's going on!" shouted Hot Shot.

The right hall collapsed. Hot Shot and Prowl exchanged looks and pulled Perceptor to the left hall. They kept running until, finally, finding a small fight in the midst of ending. Two Autobots groaned quietly on the group as their "Ring leader" powered down an interesting ax. Hot Shot whistled.

"Well, I'll be. Boss bot got some punch in him," Hot Shot chuckled.

"I went to the academy," shrugged Optimus. "Taught me some good fighting techniques."

"What is that?" Prowl asked.

"It seemed likes an Energon ax," offered Perceptor.

"How'd you know?" Optimus asked.

"Mine has something like that but much lower class I supposed," chuckled Perceptor.

"What's going on?" snapped Hot Shot.

"Someone has to be helping us," Optimus groaned.

"How do you know that?" Prowl asked.

"'Cause someone let me out that I haven't seen 'round this base the entire time," Optimus explained.

"They're this way!"

The group twirled around at the sound of oncoming people. Hot Shot looked to Optimus. The leader avoided contact. He didn't have the faintest idea of what to do. He was trying to find an open door or a crack in the wall, something to slip through. He found something else though. Or, rather, someone else.

It was a fairly short bot with white armor and golden joints. His optics were a bright purple but they darted around, as if frightened he'd get caught. He had the oddest symbol on him. It was a bright red like every Autobot has but it almost…Optimus chuckled. It was probably his optics messing with him.

"Quickly, you four!" he ordered.

"Are you the one helping us?" asked Optimus, getting the attention of the others.

"If I said yes, will you follow? Please before _he_ figures out I'm here!" the bot groaned, racing through open doors.

"Well?" asked Hot Shot.

"Let's follow him," Optimus nodded, chasing after the strange bot.

Hot Shot looked to Prowl. The two looked at Perceptor. The scientist shrugged and trailed after Optimus with a small smile on his face. The two groaned and darted after. Through the doors, they entered a bright, open desert. The other bot had transformed into a plane. He flew high over head, gaining distance between him and the base.

"That isn't very Autobot style," mumbled Prowl.

"Hey! I've got flying Autobot friends," snapped Perceptor.

"I've got one too," Hot Shot sighed.

"Transform and follow him the best we can," ordered Optimus, transforming.

"But, Prime!" gasped Hot Shot, transforming. "We don't know who this guy is!"

"We didn't know who DJ was," offered Prowl, transforming.

"Where do I go!" whimpered Perceptor.

"Oh fine!" groaned Prowl, transforming back into robot mode. "You are not riding with me this time!"

"Yes, sir!" Perceptor nodded, transforming.

Prowl caught the scientist and placed him Hot Shot's front seat. Afterward, Prowl transformed again. Optimus took off ahead, Hot Shot trailing behind and Prowl bringing up the end. The group tried hard to follow the now far-flung plane in the distant. Optimus couldn't shake a feeling though, the same he had toward DJ. As if something was off.

"Optimus, I don't trust this guy!" Hot Shot called.

"His symbol is red," Optimus replied.

"Autobot symbols are red," replied Prowl.

"He didn't have an Autobot symbol," Optimus mumbled.

"What!" the two shouted.

"He had a **red** _Decepticon_ symbol!" Optimus explained.


	10. Opposite

Worlds Apart

Opposite

By now, they were truly and surely in the middle of nowhere. Dust coated over the far horizon. The plane stopped on a ridge, high above the Autobots' heads. Optimus looked up at the unfamiliar bot with curiosity. A Decepticon shouldn't have a red symbol, only Autobots wore red symbols. Hot Shot and Prowl sat, catching their breath after the long drive. Perceptor stood behind Optimus, afraid to ask any questions.

"This guy had a red Decepticon symbol, how is that possible?" mumbled Optimus.

"This guy is _opposite_ taken to a new level," Hot shot groaned.

"That's his new nickname, right? Like we did with DJ?" panted Prowl. "_Opposite_?"

"Yes, that's a good…nickname," sighed Hot Shot, getting to his feet.

"What is he doing up there anyway?" asked Optimus.

"Stalling," grumbled Hot Shot, coming up beside Optimus.

"Well, he led us out here for a reason," snapped Optimus.

Suddenly, Opposite jumped down from his ledge. Optimus and Hot Shot jumped back. Prowl scrambled to his feet. Perceptor, slightly stunned, was slow with his reaction. Before he could get to his feet, Opposite was knelt beside him. Perceptor groaned as something was inserted into his neck. Then everything blurred. As the Decepticon stood up, Perceptor fell backward into stasis.

"What'd you do!" shouted Prowl.

"It's a momentary paralysis," explained Opposite. "I needed him unconscious."

"Well you just made a wrong move," Optimus hissed.

The three raised weapons. Opposite gasped, stepping backward. The Decepticon began mumbling to himself something inaudible. Optimus lowered his weapon slightly. The world around them, the desert floor and the bright blue sky, it was all…melting away. He'd never seen anything like it. Prowl began to freak out, his gun lowered and his optics darting back and forth. Hot Shot groaned.

"You're just like DJ!" he hissed.

"DJ?" Opposite asked. "Oh! You mean the one who brought you here…"

"Yeah, we call him DJ 'cause he's a dimensional jumper," Hot Shot explained. "You are called Opposite 'cause that jacked up Decepticon symbol you've got there."

"Jacked up…Decepticon symbol," Opposite mumbled, looking down at the red mark on his chest. "It's normal in my world…"

"Decepticons are evil and what you did to Percy proves you're not a good guy!" Optimus shouted.

"No! You misunderstand! He's bugged!"

The group stopped, weapons lowered completely. By now, the world they had been in was completely gone and replaced with a white drape. You couldn't tell how long it was or how high the ceiling went. All was simply white. Opposite stepped toward the group, hands up in the air as a sign of piece.

"What do you mean bugged?" Optimus finally asked.

"Perceptor was the first one brought into this by DJ. While momentary unconscious during entry into the white world, DJ placed a bug on him in case you lot changed your mind about helping him…"

"Why would we do that?" Hot Shot asked.

"He isn't who you think he is," Opposite assured.

"But he's an Autobot, which is more than you are," Prowl huffed, hand tensing around the gun.

"Yes, he is an Autobot and I am a Decepticon but not like you guys know them. In my world, everything is different. Everything is flipped. Autobots are bad and Decepticons are good where I come from!"

"You really are **opposite**," mumbled Hot Shot, gun raised once more. "How is that possible?"

"In each world, one thing makes them really different from the rest. My world is drastically different from yours. DJ wants to rebuild a device _I_ broke! This weapon could bring down every known world," Opposite explained, lowering his hands.

"Why should we trust you?" questioned Optimus, stepping forward.

"I don't have a good reason. I know you guys are confused. I'm sorry about that. Only a select few are chosen for world travel. DJ was just lucky it was four who could be taken without dramatically affecting the world structure," Opposite offered.

"Dude," sighed Hot Shot. "You knocked out our smart guy. Most of us didn't understand a word of that."

"Only certain people can jump from world to world. You four, DJ and I are some of the select few. But if you take out someone who isn't meant for world travel, the world from which the bot left could collapse in on itself."

"I heard _us four_ and _collapse in on itself_," Hot Shot mumbled.

"If DJ wanted to destroy worlds, why didn't he take someone else out of the worlds to collapse them?" asked Optimus.

"Certain worlds can cause a chain reaction into others. DJ couldn't risk losing our world if he chose a wrong world."

"Which worlds could affect his…yours, I mean," Prowl asked.

"We aren't completely sure but we've found that Perceptor's native world stabilizes many others, such as ours and yours," Opposite mentioned, looking over at the still unconscious Perceptor.

"Interesting. Now where can we get out of this white room," huffed Optimus.

"Please, you can't just leave! You separate from this world with Perceptor and DJ will know something is wrong!" Opposite gasped.

"Then do me a favor," Optimus huffed, raising his ax and charging it on. "Take out the bug."

"Um…" whispered Opposite. "How do you exactly expect me to do that?"

"Something tells me that you are more than capable," replied Optimus. "Now do it…"

"Alright," whispered Opposite, kneeling beside Perceptor.

"Any funny business and my friends may go trigger happy," mumbled Optimus, walking away.

"Optimus where are you going?" asked Hot Shot.

"I want to see something," Optimus replied.

Opposite looked up at Hot Shot and Prowl. Both had guns posed at him and were ready for anything. Sure, Opposite knew where the bug was and how Perceptor's circuits worked, only because they were so close to his own. He began to work. If he could get the bug out and prove that he was good, he could save these four before DJ got a hold of the last piece his needed.

Optimus stood out, far from the others. He didn't want them to see what he had with him. He remembered the escape rather well. He remembered, before getting into a fight with the two Autobots, he'd fallen into a bunch of old computer parts. Though most didn't seem important, one seemed to glow with unusual circuits from the others.

Optimus pulled out a small chip. It glittered with flowing circuits of Energon and small details along the board. Optimus hadn't told the others. Perhaps he didn't tell them because he knew that something was off, like he knew the bug was listening in on them. He didn't tell them and probably wouldn't tell them until he was sure that Opposite could be trusted and was extracting the bug. What he held in his hand, was the final piece to DJ's machine.


	11. Now we've made our stand

Worlds Apart

Now we've made our stand

Hot Shot wasn't thrilled at the idea of having a Decepticon work on his friend but the while idea of a bug was throwing him off. If the bug was true, then DJ had been listening to them for a long time now. He'd heard their lack of faith in him. He knew they didn't trust him. He probably already made precautions in case they couldn't find the piece or wouldn't hand it over. This means, they were in it deep before they even knew it was happening.

"I've got it…"

Hot Shot looked down at Opposite. He held a small chip in his hand. It was familiar though, a common looking listening or tracking device. This was proof that DJ couldn't be trusted any more. Prowl looked to Hot Shot. The soldier nodded in response. Prowl turned around toward Optimus Prime's direction.

"Optimus!" Prowl called. "We've got the bug!"

Optimus spun on his heel to face the little group. He slipped the finishing chip into a small compartment on his arm and moved to rejoin the group. Opposite stood up, offering the chip to Optimus. The leader took it and looked it over. It was a very basic tracking chip, nothing too fancy.

"Thank you, Opposite," smiled Optimus, crushing the device. "You've proven helpful."

"Not enough to be trusted I see," groaned Opposite. "DJ most certainly knows now that you four are on to him."

"Where are we? If we exit this white world, I mean?" Optimus asked.

"My world, the last place DJ would look for you four," Opposite instructed. "Why?"

"Hot Shot, Prowl, get Perceptor," Optimus ordered. "We're leaving…"

"You can't leave!" gasped Opposite.

"You said this would be the last place DJ would look, correct?" Optimus asked, slipping out his Energon ax. "So why are you worrying?"

"Please," Opposite whispered. "You don't understand my world. The people there…I don't want you lot to get hurt."

Optimus looked over at the others. Hot Shot and Prowl were by the edge of the world, Perceptor moaning in their arms. Optimus looked back at Opposite. The Decepticon looked back from the others to Optimus. The leader didn't have time for Opposite to stop them in escaping. Optimus charged at the Decepticon, his glowing ax cutting into the neat white armor on the shoulder. Opposite yelped, collapsing the ground.

"I'm sorry," Optimus whispered, pulling the ax from the wound. "But we need to go…"

"But…" whimpered Opposite. "It…It's dangerous."

"We don't care anymore!" snapped Hot Shot.

"All we know is that we can't trust anyone around here," Optimus huffed, walking away.

"Please!" shouted Opposite.

"Sorry, but we're making a stand," Hot Shot nodded.

Optimus looked back at the wounded Opposite. His bright purple optics glittered with something unexpected. Innocence. Optimus looked away quickly and stepped through the world's wall first. He entered a fallen apart and broken world. The ground was metallic and the sky was scarred a red tint. The buildings were cracked and destroyed, cluttering the planet floor. Optimus contained his gasped as Hot Shot pulled Perceptor through the door, followed by Prowl.

"Where are we?" asked Hot Shot.

"If I could take a wild guess…I'd say Cybertron," hummed Optimus.

"This looks nothing like Cybertron," groaned Prowl.

"Not our Cybertron," Hot Shot whispered.

"We're in Opposite and DJ's world…we're on _their_ Cybertron," gasped Optimus.

"Wonderful," sighed Hot Shot. "I can feel the **lack** of trust everywhere."

"We need to get Perceptor to safety," Optimus sighed. "Maybe an underground tunnel or something."

"How about that hole," Prowl pointed out.

Optimus looked over. Prowl was hovering over a large hole in the surface of the planet. It led into a deep and winding tunnel system. Optimus smiled. Prowl jumped down first. Hot Shot gently let Perceptor down to Prowl and proceeded after him. Optimus jumped down last. He looked back up at the bloody sky before trailing after the others down the tunnel.

"Where are we going?" asked hot Shot.

"Forward," joked Prowl.

"When will Mister _Sleeping Scientist_ wake up?" grumbled Hot Shot, pulling Perceptor along.

"Huh…" mumbled Perceptor.

"Now, evidently," Optimus chuckled.

"What…where…" yawned Perceptor, slipping away from Hot Shot. "What happened?"

Perceptor's optics blinked rapidly as they took in his surroundings. The only thing that looked familiar was his three companions. He looked at the broken down tunnel and the dimly lit halls. He gave a shocked expression as he looked over at Optimus.

"What! Where are we!" gasped Perceptor.

"We're on a Cybertron," answered Hot Shot.

"_A _Cybertron?" Perceptor inquired.

"You remember that white armored Decepticon?" Prowl offered. "He's apparently from the same world as DJ."

"DJ is apparently the bad guy," added Hot Shot. "We can't really tell about Opposite."

"Opposite had you knocked out due to a bug planted in you circuits," Optimus explained.

"I was bugged!" howled Perceptor.

"Yes," assured Optimus. "But we got it out…"

"Right," agreed Hot Shot.

"Now what?" asked Perceptor. "We're lost on a foreign world and we never got that chip!"

"So you think," hummed Optimus, smiling lightly.

"Wait…you got it? How!" gasped Hot Shot and Prowl.

"While you guys were searching for me back at that base, I stumbled upon a junk pile with **this** in it," Optimus smirked, pulling out the glittering computer chip.

"Neat!" chuckled Hot Shot.

"But still," whispered Prowl. "Now what?"

"We know we can't trust DJ and Opposite is still a little shifty," mumbled Hot Shot.

"We just need to survive long enough to get home, right," Perceptor offered.

"Right, but we're on DJ's playing field now. We don't know who to trust and who to defeat here!" Hot Shot hissed.

"We need to figure things out. Talk to someone in charge or a history vid or something," groaned Optimus.

"Or find at least one person we can trust," sighed Prowl.

The group fell silent. After the beginning of this whole adventure, they were growing more and more used to each other. At first it seemed like a simple job with a team forced upon you. By now, they were truly friends. If only it was under better circumstances. Suddenly there was a loud shattering noise and tunnel shook.

"What was that?" gasped Hot shot.

"Sounded like…" Optimus groaned as the tunnel rumbled once more. "Gunfire!"

"What do we do?" asked Prowl. "We can't go back; we'd be pushed to the surface!"

"Are we going to put up a fight?" Perceptor asked.

Optimus looked at his team. They looked at him with startled and worried expressions. The leader turned his stare down the shadowed hall. The sound of gunfire continued to howl and grow closer with each passing second. He couldn't think. If they charged in, they could harm the innocent and help the enemy. They wouldn't know who was good and who was bad. If they fell back, they'd simply be pushed up to the surface in the open like Prowl said. He couldn't decide fast enough as the battle edged closer.


	12. Something evil's watching over you

Worlds Apart

Something evil's watching over you

DJ screamed, tossing a rather large desk against the wall. He stood within a large lab with walls lined with computers. The lights were dimly lit and the floor was cluttered with data pads. Several of the computer screens were shattered. He howled once more, throwing a data pad at the nearby window. He panted lightly, looking over the broken room.

"Something wrong, Sonic Blast?"

DJ turned around, almost ready to throw another object. He paused as his mouth fell open. In the doorway of the office, a tall bot stood with bright red optics. His armor was a mix of cooled and haunting colors, his mouth covered by a thick, metallic faceplate. He chuckled. DJ dropped the data pad in hand.

"Sir!" he gasped, saluting.

"Easy, soldier," the bot replied, entering. "I hear you've lost your four _tools_."

"Techno Storm got to them," snapped DJ. "Took them into a hole in space…"

"And your tracer?"

"They took it out," grumbled DJ. "I _knew_ they were _slightly_ smart but coming **this** close to what's going on…"

"**Ignore** keeping things secret!" ordered the taller bot. "We _need_ that chip!"

"I know!" howled DJ. "But we don't even know if they have…"

"They have it," chuckled the other.

"How can you be so certain? I didn't pick up anything about it over the listening frequency," mumbled DJ.

"The last one you picked up for this mission…you may have thought him the best to bring things together but keep things clueless," hissed the bot, his red eyes flickering.

"Sir, I think you're putting too much faith in this other worlder," huffed DJ. "Even if he _is_ an Optimus Prime."

"It is the fact that he _is_ an Optimus Prime that makes him so special. No matter what world you take him from or what position he may be in, he is a natural born leader and will fall into place with little trouble."

"But sir…" groaned DJ. "He was a space bridge working! There is no possible way that he could…"

"What? Develop a real leadership role over these little, misfortunate misfits?" laughed the larger bot. "It is perfectly possible _and_ happening."

"So what do you want _me_ to do?" DJ whispered.

"Take control! Take away the king and all you have are mindless pawns," howled the other.

"So…I'm supposed to **capture** Optimus Prime?" gasped DJ. "How!"

"Find a way, or **you'll** be the next one who falls into the smelting pit," snapped the other bot, leaving.

"But…sir!" whimpered DJ.

"Enough," hissed the other, turning around.

"Yes, sir," groaned DJ.

"Yes…what?" huffed the larger, optics flickering.

"Yes, Optimus Prime, sir," nodded DJ.


	13. Prepare to Strike

Author's note

Thank you bbfan7410 for the first review. I apperciate it. As promised with the first review, the next chapter of Worlds Apart.

Worlds Apart

Prepare to strike

Opposite sat as still as he could. The lights were dim but functioned completely. There were no windows. Finally another bot passed him, pointing behind him. Opposite nodded and stood up. He went down the hall to his left. At the end of the hall was an open door leading into a control room.

"Techno Storm, come in! Come in!" cheered the only bot inside.

He was tall with silver armor and blue canons of his shoulders. His bright red, Decepticon symbol was in the middle of his chest. His blue optics glittered as he smiled at the entering soldier. Opposite gave a slight smile but it didn't last long.

"They're here," whispered Opposite. "What…what do we **do**?"

"We keep them out of trouble with the Autobots," the other nodded, turning away from Opposite.

"But, Megatron, sir! We can't let them wonder in such a way!" gasped Opposite.

"We just need to keep them out of harm!" Megatron insisted. "They are not used to this world's methods and people, which Prime will use to his advantage!"

"I've already disabled D…I mean, Sonic Blast's tracer," sighed Opposite. "They already seemed to know something wasn't right."

"May I…hear their names?" Megatron asked.

"But sir, that is of no importance!" mumbled Opposite.

"If I ever meet these fellows I wish to address them properly," nodded Megatron, spinning around.

"Yes, sir…" sighed Opposite. "Hot Shot, Prowl, Perceptor and…Optimus Prime."

"Optimus," smiled Megatron. "How interesting. Our Prime will love to have him on the line for the smelting pit."

"Yes, he would," nodded Opposite. "This is why we need to watch him carefully."

"This is why we need him here quickly before chaos ensues," groaned Megatron.

"I've gotten word that a battle is happening in the tunnels but some unaccounted for bots are participating," whispered Opposite. "Something tells me that those are our travelers."

"Then go pick them up, Techno Storm, before the Autobots get them," Megatron ordered.

"Yes, sir," nodded Opposite, leaving the room.

"The Autobots have caused more than enough problems with this…dimension jumping nonsense," sighed Megatron. "They are placing innocent lives into our shattered world."

Megatron looked back at the scanners. The battle area was listed below. They were an old tunnel system that had been abandoned for years. It would often be used for battles or smuggling illegal weapons to either sides. These four were lost in a world of opposites and deceptions. They were lost in a shattered reality.


	14. We will surely fall

Worlds Apart

We will surely fall

Perceptor peered around the corner, only to be pulled back behind the wall by Hot Shot. The battle was practically on top of them. The shimmering red Decepticon symbols merged with the dark, shadowed purple Autobot insignia. It was chaos just to understand who was who anymore. None of the fighters seemed to know the four were there, however, which gave them a great advantage in understanding what was happening.

"So, _who_ are we helping?" whispered Perceptor.

"We're helping the red team, right?" asked Prowl.

"_Red team_?" hissed Hot Shot. "You know very well that _red team_ is the **Decepticons**!"

"I call them _Decepticons_ and I feel like they're the _enemy_!" snapped Prowl.

"That's stupid," grumbled Hot Shot.

"No, Prowl's right," nodded Optimus. "We start personalizing these teams as Autobots and Decepticons and we'll wind up in our old habits."

"So we're dubbing them _red_ and _purple_?" gasped Hot Shot.

"It's the best we've got…" Optimus assured.

"Well…then a _purple_ guy is here," Perceptor whimpered.

Optimus and Hot Shot spun around to face Perceptor. Sure enough, a towering Autobot stood above the fallen scientist. The red optic bot pointed his weapon at Perceptor. Hot Shot hastily pulled out his and aimed. Optimus slowly, as the two glared at one another, pulled out his Energon ax.

"Wait…" the Autobot whispered. "You…you four are the…"

"Eat Energon, sucker!" cackled Hot Shot, ducking from the large throw Optimus gave.

The ex flew through the air and cut right into the Autobot's hand. The bot howled in pain, dropping his gun in Perceptor's lap. Perceptor slowly lifted the weapon with a look of disgust on his face. Prowl helped the scientist to his feet as the Autobot stumbled back into the battle field, getting shot in the back and collapsing to the floor.

"This is a _harsh_ sport," whispered Perceptor.

"You ever fired a gun before?" Hot Shot asked, lifting the gun from Perceptor's hand.

"Not really…" Perceptor admitted.

"Why are you here again?" huffed Hot Shot.

"The world travelers!"

The group perked at the call. The two sides were watching them with an odd sense of curiosity. Optimus retrieved his ax from the floor, raising it up for a matter of safety. He stood out in front as Hot Shot and Prowl took to either side. Perceptor hid behind them. The purple signed Autobots looked at one another, a strange smile creeping upon their faces.

"The leader will be most pleased if we bring back one of you four online," chuckled one, edging closer.

"Prime, I do **not** like this," whispered Hot Shot.

"I know," replied Optimus, looking back and forth between those approaching them.

"Don't touch them!"

The red eyed Autobots turned to looked at the enemy. The four slowly edged back into the tunnel they'd been hiding in. The blue eyed Decepticons, weapons rose, stood tall as they stepped toward the opponent.

"You can't take them!"

"Yeah right, puny Decepticons," chuckled one Autobot. "Try and stop us!"

Battle ensued once more but with the four locked in the middle. They tried hard to stick together. Some of the Decepticons attempted to pull them out, trying to get them to safety. Perceptor was in front of the chain followed by Prowl, then Optimus and Hot Shot was in the back of the line. This is when all went wrong.

"No, you don't!"

Hot Shot felt a cold hand grasp his arm and pull hard on it. He groaned, trying hard to tug the lousy bot off of him. Something collided with his head, making the world fuzzy and spin. His groaning began the lower into a mere whimper. The world was blurring into nothing. He'd been hit hard with a gun butt. Finally, his voice died and he fell down.

"Got one!"

"Hot Shot!"

"Optimus…?"

This voice was in such a tone and force that it sounded like Hot Shot's _own_ commanding officer he'd left in his world. A small memory of leaving the base in a huff of anger flashed through his mind. He left them in such a bad mood, and he wasn't sure if he'd ever see his team again. Regret flooded over him.

"Hot Shot! Get up!"

Hot Shot raised his head slowly. No one was holding onto his arm any more. In fact, no one was near him. Hot Shot tried to get the world to focus. There was a wall of red eyed bots, slowly being pushed back. But how, Hot Shot thought. He pushed himself up higher. The world blurred back into focus. Hot Shot let out a small gasp. It was Optimus, alone, holding off all the purple insignia bots.

"Hot Shot, get up!" Optimus ordered, looking back hastily.

"Optimus!" Hot Shot gasped, pushing himself into a sitting position.

"Great, you're up," Optimus smiled.

"But…" Hot Shot whispered.

"Quickly, fall back with the others," Optimus assured.

"But **you**!"

"Go!"

Someone pulled Hot Shot up so that he could stand, but Hot Shot didn't bother to see who is had been. He was watching as Optimus was trying hard to hold everyone off on his own. The bot who'd helped him up was trying to pull Hot Shot along. His legs barely worked. He couldn't leave Optimus alone in such a state.

"Go…" whispered Optimus, slipping back slightly.

Hot Shot groaned, something hitting him hard. It was Prowl. The officer pulled the limp Hot Shot toward the shadowed end of the tunnel. Hot Shot still watched as Optimus was losing ground and strength. Finally, the leader fell backward and his ax slipped from reach. The enemy was upon him.

"Optimus!" howled Hot Shot, but it was too late. The party had been separated.


	15. Stand Divided

Worlds Apart

Stand Divided

"Why'd we leave him!" howled Hot Shot, tossing another random object at the wall.

"Hot Shot, please," whispered Prowl. "We didn't have a choice!"

"Yes, we did!" hissed Hot Shot, standing in front of Prowl with clenched fists.

They were taken to a Decepticon base underneath the _underground_ tunnels. The lack of windows made the base darker and more mysterious. In some areas the lights were bright and in others barely functioned. They'd been escorted to a command room full of computers, screens, holograms, data pads and once soldiers. All the soldiers were ordered to leave as soon as the three arrived.

"We left him at the hands of those…those…"

"Go ahead and say Autobots!" ordered Prowl, pushing Hot Shot slightly. "I dare ya!"

"Guys! Please!" begged Perceptor. "There are better ways to do this!"

"Glad to see you haven't broken anything of **much** importance."

The two arguing bots turned to the entrance where their old "_friend_" stood waiting. Opposite gave a weak smile but entered slowly with optics on the object closest to Hot Shot. The object was a mere data pad. Hot Shot growled, lifting the data pad and flinging it at the Decepticon's head. Opposite ducked in time to miss the projectile before it hit his head.

"This is **your** fault!" howled Hot Shot. "You and the rest of _this_ world!"

"What?" whimpered Opposite, standing up straight.

"Optimus is gone 'cause of you!" hissed Hot Shot, looking for something else to throw.

"Optimus isn't _completely_ gone," Opposite assured. "The Autobots will still want that chip."

"The chip!" growled Hot Shot.

"Who cares about the **slagging** chip anymore!" grumbled Prowl. "We just want to get Optimus and go home."

"I'm sorry," Opposite whispered. "But that may be harder than you think."

"I don't care! I just want this whole thing to disappear and return home," huffed Hot Shot.

"I'm beginning to agree with them. I'm tired of this dimension traveling nonsense," whispered Perceptor.

"Well, it's _too_ late for that," hissed Opposite. "You four are **trapped** in this until the trans-dimensional weapon is **destroyed**!"

"Fine, but Prime comes first," grumbled Hot Shot.

"Agreed," nodded Opposite. "But first, my command wishes a word with you three."

"Your…_commander_?" mumbled Hot Shot.

"Yes," replied Opposite, swiveling on his heels. "We mustn't delay. He doesn't like being put on hold."

Opposite exited the room quickly with hands behind his back. Hot Shot and Prowl exchanged looks. Perceptor sighed, tired of the two's _mind link_ conversations. He jumped to his feet and followed after Opposite. Hot Shot groaned as the scientist left, chasing after in haste. Prowl sighed and followed the others with little care.

"So," Hot Shot hummed when he finally caught up with the others. "Who _is_ your commander?"

"I think it best **not** to mention names just yet," whispered Opposite.

"Do you have a real name?" Perceptor asked. "Other than Opposite?"

"My name **is** Techno Storm," sighed Opposite. "And the one you call DJ is known as Sonic Blast."

"Interesting," nodded Hot Shot. "But we're still going to call you Opposite and DJ."

"I understand that," mumbled Opposite. "I'm sure when you meet my commander you'll understand how **opposite** this world **is**."

"Who _is_ your commander?" asked Prowl, finally catching up.

"Ask him yourself," snapped Opposite. "We're here."

They entered a large, round room. Even with the lack of windows, the room glowed with the bright blue from the lights of the hologram projection table. Computers lines the walls but this time with bots addressed to each. One bot stood at the hologram table, entranced in thought. The sapphire lights lit up his shadowed face, defining his even brighter blue optics. His silver armor danced with the shadows and the aqua light.

"Megatron, sir," Opposite saluted. "Your _guests_…"

"Ah, yes," smiled Megatron, standing up straight. "Due come in."

"Megatron," whispered the three.

"Now, I understand my name _may_ mean something very different for you three than it does here," Megatron chuckled. "But I assure you that I am not going to harm you in any way."

"Right," Prowl groaned. "As if this whole thing didn't make enough nonsense as it is."

"So if you're in charge of the _good_ Decepticons…" mumbled Hot Shot. "That means that…"

"Optimus Prime is charge of the _bad_ Autobots!" gasped Perceptor. "Oh, this world just gets **worse** and **worse**!"

"So _Optimus_ got captured by _Optimus_?" questioned Prowl.

"We need more nicknames," whimpered Hot Shot, holding his head.

"We're trying our best to get the young Prime back before it's too late, I promise you that!" growled Megatron, slamming a fist against the hologram table.

"How do we know if he's still on line," whispered Perceptor.

"He is!" snapped Hot Shot.

"Hot Shot's right," nodded Megatron. "Our Optimus wouldn't be dumb enough to toss his _own_ double ganger into the smelting pit. At least, not until he's finished his device."

"That dimensional jumping thing, right?" asked Prowl. "Prime had the final chip, though."

"But Prime isn't foolish enough to get himself captured while he was in possession of the chip," Hot Shot whispered.

"What are you trying to say?" Prowl gasped.

"That Prime left the chip **somewhere** or with **someone**," huffed Hot Shot.


	16. Caught within the Grip

Worlds Apart

Caught within the Grip

Optimus groaned, trying to get the world into focus. He was somewhere dark and with red tinted light flowing in. He struggled to adjust himself but his arms and legs were strapped tight against the wall. He grumbled, giving up his fight with the straps. He looked around for anyone to yell at. There was a chuckle. Optimus turned to his right.

In the tall door way stood an oversized bot with a rather cold color scheme. It was hard to make out an expression as most of his face was covered with a thick faceplate. His red optics flickered as he watched the young leader. Optimus hissed, pulling at his hands. He looked down at his side, searching for his weapon.

"Looking for this?" asked the red eyed bot, pulling out the Energon ax.

"Who are you!" shouted Optimus. "Let me go, you twisted fiend!"

"Funny," the other chuckled. "You're calling me a fiend? How _odd_ that seems."

"How so?" Optimus grumbled.

"For you and I share a rather _common_ name," the other howled.

"Wait!" Optimus gasped. "You…You're _Optimus Prime_!"

"Yes, perhaps _more_ than you," the other laughed.

"You're in command of the _enemy_?" whispered Optimus. "That…that's impossible. This can't be happening…"

"What?" the other mumbled, marching forward. "Afraid that one of your doubles is just as evil as _your_ Megatron?"

"You are far from being Optimus Prime!" hissed Optimus, looking away. "You're just another reflection of this world."

"You truly _are_ a childish fool," the other scoffed, pulling Optimus to look at him. "I am just as much Optimus as you are. You and I _both_ differ from the _other_ Optimus Primes out there. You being much lower on the food chain than the rest of us."

Optimus groaned, closing his optics, trying to not understand what was happening. He couldn't admit that this…this evil, twisted-minded, crazed, maniac of a leader was supposed to be another double of him. He couldn't admit it. He wouldn't. The red eyed bot groaned, pushing the young leader's face to one side.

"You can deny it all you want," huffed the purple signed Autobot. "I _am_ Optimus Prime and there is nothing in this world that will prove _otherwise_. Megatron is the goody-two-shoes of a leader as the other forms of Optimus. I, on the other hand, am twice as worst as anything _your_ Megatron could dish out. Are you ready to admit it yet? The more I talk about the differences in your world to mine, you can't keep denying it. Eventually, you _have_ to give in."

Optimus kept his optics closed. He couldn't look up and see the other bot. The evil leader sighed, bouncing the Energon ax against his other hand. He wasn't impressed by this younger version of himself. This version of him _refused_ to see the truth before him. He chuckled.

"You call yourself a leader," he scoffed. "You can't accept this _little_ fact."

With that, the red eyed leader left. Optimus shook his head. He couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it. He sighed, trying hard not to say anything to the leaving leader. Once the footsteps stopped and everything seemed to fall into complete silence, Optimus opened his optics again. The room was empty and to his liking. He sighed, lowering his head.

"I don't believe that an Optimus Prime can be like…like **that**!" hissed Optimus. "From what Hot Shot and the others told me, the name Optimus Prime meant a good, peace-loving leader of the Autobots."

Optimus shook his head once more, trying to clear his thoughts. This couldn't be happening. This **shouldn't** be happening. How'd a simple, bridge crew commander, wash out from the academy find a way into this mess! He sighed, looking up. There was a quiet sound of footsteps coming his way. Two sets. Two Autobots. Two more opposite Autobots in a twisted world.

"When I imagined one of you four in this position, I expected either Perceptor or Hot Shot," grumbled DJ, entering with the twisted opposite Optimus Prime.

"_You_…" Optimus growled.

"Now, now," the other leader hummed. "No need to get hasty. We simply need to ask a quick question."

"You wouldn't _happen_ to know where my chip is?" hissed DJ.

"What chip?" smirked Optimus, looking away.

"**My** chip, you foolish space bridge worker!" snapped DJ, punching Optimus.

"No clue what you're talking about," grunted Optimus, closing his optics.

"You truly _are_ an idiot," growled DJ. "I can't _wait_ to see you in the smelting pit…"

"If he won't tell us where the chip is," chuckled the red eyed leader, "maybe we need to _persuade_ him."

"What?" gasped Optimus, optics wide.

"Sonic Blast," the leader hummed, looking over at his soldier. "Get one of the other _travelers_."

"Online or off?" smirked DJ.

"I would prefer an _online_ subject," purred the leader. "That way we can see him squirm down in the smelting pit."

"What!" shouted Optimus. "You can't!"

"Unless you tell us where that chip is, your friends are going to fall into the smelting pit," huffed the leader.

"I…I don't **know** where the chip is!" groaned Optimus, looking at the ground.

"You lie!" hissed DJ.

"I…I don't have it any longer," admitted Optimus, a small smile on his face.

"If you don't have it, who has it!" snapped DJ, lifting Optimus's head.

"Why…should I…tell you," mumbled Optimus.

"Tell us or else you and your friends will _**never**_ go home!" threatened DJ.

Optimus paused. The thought of never going home hadn't occurred to him until now. Sure the thought of returning home happened several times. He groaned, lowering his head again. He couldn't risk giving up his friends' chances of returning home as well as his own. He couldn't take the risk. He sighed but smirked all the same. His friends would put up a fight, none the less.

"You think they'll just give in to you?" snapped Optimus. "My friends will _never_ give in!"

"You **idiot**," grumbled DJ. "You _and_ your friends will never see your homes again so long as you reside in _this_ world."

With that, DJ and the evil leader marched out of the room. Optimus continued to smile as they left. He knew his new found friends would never give up. Optimus chuckled at the thought of the evil Autobots searching for the chip. No one but him knew where it was now. Well, maybe him and the bot he placed it on.


	17. Darkest Hour

Worlds Apart

Darkest Hour

Driving cleared his head some many times before, why not now! Hot Shot drove hastily over the torn planet surface with Prowl and Opposite tailing him. Perceptor rode in Prowl's front seat. The two behind him were only trying to stop Hot Shot from doing something stupid. Hot Shot, however, was up to something stupid anyhow.

"Hot Shot, please," begged Opposite. "Megatron told us to stay put!"

"You know what, even back in my world, I was never much for following orders," huffed Hot Shot, his engine revving.

"That **never** crossed out minds," groaned Prowl, speeding up.

"Please! We're getting too close to the Autobot base!" Opposite gasped.

"Perfect," chuckled Hot Shot.

"Hot Shot, we go in there without a plan and we're **history**!" growled Prowl.

"I have a plan," Hot Shot howled. "I'm going in there, guns a blazing and getting Prime back!"

"No offense, but that is a _terrible_ plan," mumbled Perceptor.

"Well…who asked _you_!" snapped Hot Shot.

The Autobot base was larger, however, than Hot Shot anticipated. It was at least a good ten stories tall with large weapons attached around each floor. The doors were heavily guarded by two burly soldiers. Hot Shot groaned as he hid behind a dismantled building. Prowl crossed his arms and huffed, seeing that Hot Shot _finally_ realized how stupid his plan was.

"**See**, Hot Shot!" snapped Prowl. "This _is_ stupid. We don't have a solid plan, a leader, or the right weapons for a job like this!"

"We'll have a leader if we go in there and get him out!" Hot Shot grumbled under his breath.

"We're getting nowhere with this!" whispered Perceptor.

"What do you think we should do, Percy?" asked Hot Shot.

"Yeah, Perceptor, what is the best thing to do here?" hummed Prowl.

"How'd _I_ become in charge!" gasped Perceptor.

"Just give us an answer and we'll leave you alone," huffed Hot Shot.

"I agree that getting Prime back is one of the better things we could do…"

"Ha!" cheered Hot Shot.

"But…" Perceptor continued.

"But?" whimpered Hot Shot.

"But, Prowl is right in saying we need a sturdy plan to fall back on," Perceptor finished.

"Fine, then Mr. Opposite should come up with a plan," grumbled Hot Shot.

"Why me?" mumbled Opposite.

"Because you know this place better than us!" explained Hot Shot.

Opposite paused and thought this over. It was perfectly logical for him to conduct a plan, but he'd never really done such a thing before. He consoled his thoughts. Perceptor looked over at the well guarded base. They wouldn't destroy Optimus until they had the chip in their possession. Hot Shot and Prowl concluded that Prime left it with someone or somewhere and getting him back would mean finding the chip. They hadn't considered which of them could possess the chip; much less that _he_ possessed it.

"I've got it!" cheered Opposite. "There are underground tunnels beneath the base. They're being watched too but with less security. Optimus is either in the holding cells or down by the smelting pit already."

"We got a map?" asked Prowl.

"A small basic layout," nodded Opposite, showing a small data pad.

"Than let's go!" smirked Hot Shot.

Opposite led the group down into a dark and seemingly endless tunnel. Opposite led with Hot Shot following close behind, followed by Prowl and finally Perceptor. The scientist hadn't thought about telling the others about the chip just yet. He'd noticed when Optimus gave it to him. The leader wasn't trying to be stealthy. If he had, he wouldn't have given Perceptor instructions to keep it hidden. The scientist kept it in a safe compartment on his arm.

"We're almost there," nodded Opposite up ahead.

"Great!" cheered Hot Shot.

Finally, Opposite stopped at a small, broken down ladder. Hot Shot climbed up first. He gave the all clear. Prowl went up next. Opposite offered the ladder to Perceptor. He shook his head, advising it best that Opposite go up before him. The Decepticon shrugged and climbed up. Perceptor sighed and followed the others. They entered a brightly lit hall that was well polished and kept clean. Opposite pulled the group to the right.

"Where to now?" asked Prowl.

"Smelting pit would be the best place to visit first, in case we're running low on time," nodded Opposite.

"Right," smiled Hot Shot, "than what are we waiting for!"

The speedster took off down the hall, his footsteps echoing. Opposite groaned and rushed after him. Prowl sighed, shrugged and chased after the two. Perceptor groaned. This seemed to happen often with this little group, running off without another word. The scientist gave up trying to make sense of it and followed them.

They came to the entrance of a large, circular room. The center was cut out and fell into a deep, burning, blaze of the smelting pit. The glows of the fire below danced across the walls. A small suspension kept a tiny platform up in the center. Hot Shot's smile faded slightly. In the center of the platform was the young Optimus Prime, gagged and hands held onto a post.

"Optimus!" cried Hot Shot.

The leader turned and began mumbling to them. Nothing could be made out. Prowl found the controls. A bridge appeared connecting the floor to the platform. Optimus groaned, tugging on his straps. Perceptor, showing up rather late, watched at Hot Shot dashed first across the bridge. Opposite came to assist. Prowl left the controls and stood on the bridge in anticipation.

Hot Shot tried hard to get Prime's hands untied while Opposite undid the gag. Still, Optimus resisted the help. Prowl eventually came to the platform to help with the hands which were giving Hot Shot such a hard time. Perceptor couldn't help but feel this was far too simple. Something shimmered the shadows, right behind Perceptor's head. The scientist gasped as a head covered his mouth. The gag finally fell and Optimus used his voice as quick as possible.

"It's a trap!" Optimus howled.


	18. Its Judgment Day

Worlds Apart

Its judgment day

"Hold still, travelers…"

Hot Shot took his hands off the rope on the Optimus. He turned to face the entrance. DJ stood with a gun posed to Perceptor. Beside DJ was another large bot with flaming red optics and a faceplate over his mouth. He chuckled, stepping past DJ. The dimensional jumper stepped over to the controls, keeping control of the struggling scientist. DJ clicked a button on the controls. The bridge disappeared.

"What just happened?" asked Hot Shot.

"They were kind of expecting you lot," sighed Optimus, turning away.

"Who's _big brother_?" snapped Prowl, looking over at Opposite.

Opposite looked startled and afraid, holding tight onto the pole. The Decepticon looked over the others. Hot Shot and Prowl looked confused. Optimus, however, kept his optics shut and his face turned away. Opposite groaned. Optimus had learned of his twisted double ganger.

"Optimus…" whispered Opposite. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" gasped Hot Shot. "About what?"

"_Big Brother_ is an Optimus Prime," screamed Optimus.

"What!" gasped Prowl, looking over to the larger bot.

The red optic Prime laughed at the startled bots. Hot Shot growled, moving to the edge of the platform to rant about this. DJ laughed as Hot Shot went on about double crossing and opposite worlds. Perceptor watched things carefully, trying to make a good idea of what to do. He had possibly the biggest bargaining chip in his compartment, but Prime told him to keep it hidden for safety.

"Now that the _pleasantries_ are over," huffed DJ. "Where's **my** chip!"

"We don't know!" howled Hot Shot.

"We were hoping _our_ Optimus could tell us," Prowl offered.

"Lies!" growled DJ, pounding the controls. The platform shook.

"Your little leader doesn't have it and won't tell us either," sighed the red optic Autobot leader.

"Come now, I don't want to see you _all_ disappear so quickly. Where is the chip!" snapped DJ.

"We don't know!" repeated Hot Shot.

"I'll melt you fools into scraps," snarled DJ.

"What about that one?" the native leader asked, pointing at Perceptor.

"He'll work in the mines or something. He's not much of a threat," shrugged DJ.

"Hey!" snapped Perceptor.

"Shut up!" ordered DJ, kicking Perceptor away.

"Percy, get away!" ordered Prowl.

"Yeah! Run!" offered Hot Shot.

Perceptor slowly got up. He finally had his plan, but the others wouldn't like it one bit. Perceptor adjusted himself beside the hole into the smelting pit and sat up straight. He opened his compartment and pulled out the chip. No one was paying attention to him. No one but the young Optimus who watched with wide optics. He shook his head as Perceptor looked up at them. Perceptor sighed.

"You lot want the chip!" he shouted.

All optics fell on him. DJ and the native Optimus gasped at the sight of where the chip was. Perceptor held the chip over the smelting pit, a slight smile on his face. Hot Shot and Prowl also held open mouths. Opposite looked to the young Optimus. He frowned at Perceptor began his plan to rescue them.

"Where'd you _get_ that, fool!" growled DJ.

"I don't think that's the right way to talk to someone holding _your_ little chip," hummed Perceptor, shaking the chip slightly.

"You wouldn't…" huffed DJ.

"Oh I would and I _will_ if you do as I ask," smirked Perceptor, slowing standing up.

"Fine, whatever!" sighed DJ.

"Bring my friends back to solid ground," ordered Perceptor.

"Smart choice of words," whispered DJ, pressing a button.

The platform connected to the floor by a solid bridge. Prowl quickly undid the straps on Prime's wrists. The four cautiously crossed the platform. DJ looked back to Perceptor. The native Prime kept his optics on the other four.

"What now, bot? Don't make it sound _too_ outlandish," snapped DJ.

Perceptor paused. This was as far as he'd come up with. His four friends watched him, motioning for him to rejoin them and to get out now. Perceptor wasn't about to risk passing DJ though. As Perceptor tried to think, DJ was done with this little game. He reached a destabilizer gun. Suddenly, Perceptor fell backward, his systems collapsing in on their selves. He groaned, dropping the chip.

"With your systems being so close to ours, that should hurt a lot," smirked DJ, stepping over and snatching the chip.

"Percy!" shouted Hot Shot.

"You four should choose your next move wisely," chuckled the larger Optimus.

The younger Optimus smirked, raising his arm. DJ titled his head slightly confused. Optimus knew what Perceptor did was the smartest plan he could come up with but he hadn't finished it. This was finishing move. A compartment opened on his arm and grappler shot out. The rope twisted as it flew through the air. The claw gripped the chip and pulled back.

"Move made," chuckled Optimus, grasping the chip.

"No!" howled DJ, pulling out his gun.

"What are you aiming for?" asked Prowl. "You can't shoot us _with_ the chip."

"But I can shoot _him_ easily," DJ huffed, pointing at Perceptor.

Perceptor groaned, looking up slightly. The gun was held in shaking hands. DJ was getting desperate; one could see it in his optics. Perceptor looked over the shimmering black armor but something stuck out. A small, grey box on the Autobot's back with a small red light. Perceptor smiled, his scope turning slightly.

"DJ…" mumbled Perceptor.

"Hmm…" DJ hummed, turning.

"Don't count me out _just_ because I'm no soldier," smirked Perceptor.

A beam of light fired from Perceptor's scope, shattering into the small box on DJ's back. The native Optimus chuckled, turning away and leaving. DJ gasped as the small box fell onto the ground in a smoking heap. The four others looked up, confused.

"Did anyone know he could do that?" Hot Shot.

"Not a clue," replied Prowl.

"What was that?" asked Optimus.

"His transport machine **that** chip belonged to," smirked Perceptor.

"You…You idiot!" howled DJ, firing his gun at Perceptor.


	19. The Light will Save Us All

Worlds Apart

The Light will Save Us All

There was a flash and suddenly all was done. DJ groaned, trying to get a good grip on the newly found sword in his chest. Out of nowhere a bot had appeared and blocked DJ's gun fire. Not only blocking the shot, he sent a large blade into the Autobot. Perceptor gasped, seeing a brand new bot before him. He couldn't move away or find his voice to ask for a name. The bot pulled the blade out, knocking DJ back. Perceptor looked up, hoping for anything good. The bot turned around to face him.

"Perceptor?" he asked.

"Yes…" Perceptor whispered.

"Do you want to go back to your world?" the bot questioned.

"Of course! I think I've had enough fun to last a life time!" shouted Perceptor.

"I thought so," chuckled the bot, gripping his sword better.

Perceptor watched at the bot let out his hand. Slowly and with a tearing pain from the systems, he griped the out reached hand. This bot didn't seem like DJ. He wasn't pretending to be an Autobot. Perceptor looked for a symbol though and found there was none. Not a single mark was on this bot's silver armor.

"Who is that guy?" asked Hot Shot.

From their point of view, the four couldn't tell what team the other bot was on. He was mostly a silver color with hints of gold and a rather light pink. In his chest was a small gem. His blade stretched down the ground. Hot Shot wasn't sure he was ready to meet another bot. There was a flash and Perceptor was gone.

"Percy!" cried Hot Shot.

"Where'd he go?" gasped Prowl.

The new bot stepped over the fallen DJ and moved to the small group. Hot Shot groaned, not in the mood for more tricks and tests. He'd had enough of opposite teams and mystery bots. This one was just an extra in this problem. Optimus looked caution but didn't doubt this bot was here to help. Why else would he defeat DJ?

"The same place you three are," hummed the newest bot.

"Who are you?" asked Optimus.

"All in due time," nodded the bot.

"Great," groaned Hot Shot.

The new bot cut his sword in the air. The air tore in two, forming a green hole. The bot offered it to them. Hot Shot shook he head. He wasn't going to trust this bot anymore than he trusted DJ. Prowl wasn't sure either. Optimus, however, stepped forward and went in. Prowl and Hot Shot exchanged glances.

"Don't you two want to go home?" the bot inquired.

"Go home?" the two whispered.

"After a small explanation I will send all of you back to where you belong," nodded the bot.

"Alright, but anymore funny stuff and I swear…" grumbled Hot Shot, entering the tear.

"I'm with Hot Shot," huffed Prowl, entering as well.

The rip closed behind the two, leaving Opposite with the mystery bot. he was something of legend the way he came out of nowhere and pulled the four away from this world. There weren't many legends in this world but he'd heard others from other worlds. This bot was something special.

"Hello, Techno Storm," nodded the bot.

"Who…who are you? You opened a dimension ripe without so much as trying!" Opposite gaped.

"I'm afraid my name is _irrelevant_ to you," sighed the bot. "For we will not meet again."

"Alright," sighed Opposite. "Are you really going to send them home?"

"But of course!"

"How? DJ was the only one who knew which bot went to which world," protested Opposite.

"And I know where they came from as well. I've seen them in their worlds for a long time and I know where they belong," nodded the bot.

"Alight. I'm just worried that this experience has affected what may happen in their worlds," whispered Opposite.

"I assure you this experience alone will not affect any of the worlds," the bot assured.

"This experience alone?" gasped Opposite. "They will…"

"Travel again?" finished the bot. "It is highly liking but the involvement of this world may be excluded."

"If you say so," sighed Opposite. "Tell them I wish them luck in their endeavors."

"Will do," nodded the bot, pulling his sword across the air once more.

The emerald tear opened wide for him. Opposite sighed as the mystery bot left. All was silenced. The green rip vanished and there was nothing. Eventually his experience caught up with him. He was in the enemy base and needed to get out as soon as possible. He looked over at the fallen Autobot. His bot was colorless and his optics were drained of life. He was offline.

"You brought this upon yourself, Sonic Blast," Opposite whispered, lifting the shattered transporter. "You could've been different."

Opposite placed the broken transporter away and took off down the halls. He tried hard to forget this adventure. It was a mistake that shouldn't have been made. Those four were from rather young worlds but each lasting a little different time. Perceptor's world had been one of the longest known worlds, the mirror reflection of his. Prowl and Hot Shot's were around the same age. Optimus Prime's was the youngest world Opposite had seen yet.

They had all been different. How was it possible that they all got along so well? Optimus, even though he'd been a bridge crew worker in his world, had pulled together a leadership as if he'd been leader of the Autobots like all the other versions. Hot Shot found a slight better way to stay calm. Prowl found that he could put a little haste into his step without logical reason. Perceptor had proven that he was much more than what he appeared.

"Everything worked out," smiled Opposite. "They…They'll all be going home again."


	20. The Battle's Over

Worlds Apart

The Battle's Over

The white room was becoming uncomfortably familiar. Optimus looked around at the others. Perceptor was working on mild repairs, anything to keep him going. Hot Shot was going to lose it if this third mystery bot didn't show himself and explain. Prowl watched patiently, possibly going over outcomes in his head. Optimus smile.

"I apologize for keeping you four waiting…"

The white wall peeled away into a cut green. The mystery bot slipped through, his sword passing in front of him. Hot Shot tensed, striding forward only to be held back by Prowl. Perceptor pushed himself up so he was equal level as the others.

"Ratchet is going to have my head when he sees these damages. What am I supposed to tell him?" whispered Perceptor.

"Tell him you were dimension jumping," laughed Hot Shot.

"Har har har," mumbled Perceptor.

"You really going to take us back home again?" Prowl asked.

"Of course," the bot replied warmly. "That is the only reason I am intervening."

"Who are you supposed to be anyway? How'd you cut through the dimension thing like you did? I thought you needed a machine like the others to do that not a sword," snapped Hot Shot.

"Hold your vocal processors, Hot Shot," the bot ordered. "You two fast for one to answer all those questions."

"How'd you know my name?" hissed Hot Shot.

"I know all four of you and many more. I know, also, where you belong. As for cutting through the dimension gates, I am the one who began that practice," the bot chuckled.

"Really?" Perceptor perked.

"Don't tell me you know something the rest of us don't," growled Hot Shot.

"Do tell, Perceptor," Optimus offered.

"If memory serves, the first known time and space travel was given to one of the first thirteen, Vector Prime," Perceptor hummed.

"Correct," Vector replied.

"So you're Vector Prime, one of the originals," Prowl whispered. "Wonderful."

"I will send you back to your worlds now. Who's first?" Vector offered.

"What about this?" Optimus asked, lifting the remaining chip.

"We almost got killed over this thing," Hot Shot screamed. "We better not throw it away!"

"I'll take it!" perked Perceptor, snatching the chip. "Maybe I could work on the dimensional traveler as well. Not for destruction use."

"Who's first?" Vector repeated.

"I'll go first," Optimus nodded.

"As well," Vector nodded, cutting his sword along the white light.

The green glittered brightly against the faded white. Vector offered the first step. Optimus sighed, looking back at his comrades. They looked wearily back at him. something just didn't feel right about leaving so soon and without so much as a goodbye involved.

"If it helps in anyway, this is not a permit goodbye," Vector informed.

"What?" Optimus gasped.

"You four will be needed again for a future time crisis. But that is giving too much information away," nodded Vector. "We must get going."

"Can you tell us our futures or something?" Hot Shot begged.

"Yeah, like who wins the war?" Prowl requested.

"That would jeopardize your world, now. If you knew outcomes, the chance of fate and destiny will be useless, now wouldn't it?" smirked Vector. "But I can tell you, hard times are ahead."

"Goodbye and good luck, I do suppose," Perceptor shrugged.

"Right back at you," smiled Optimus, passing into the doorway.

"So we will meet again and all right?" Hot Shot verified before Vector followed after Optimus.

"Of course but when I will take you out of time is a matter of things," Vector answered.

"What kind of answer is that!" snapped Hot Shot.

"He means that we won't know when he'll take us. It could be tomorrow. It could be seven years. It could a millennium!" Prowl explained.

"Now you get smart," grumbled Hot Shot.

Vector entered the dimension gape as the two began their argument. He found Optimus looking among the statis pods but with no curiosity toward his own. Vector chuckled, tapping his sword on the empty and open statis pod. Optimus turned his attention but didn't seem too pleased to see his open statis pod.

"You have to go in, Optimus," Vector sighed. "Or you'll mess up with time grid."

"How much longer though?" Optimus asked, approaching the pod.

"Five or six more stellar cycles should do it," nodded Vector.

"Will I even remember this?" Optimus asked, looking up at Vector.

"Probably not but that's for the better," assured Vector. "We can't have you knowing that you are more important elsewhere than here."

"Of course," grumbled Optimus, slipping into the pod. "Can you tell me what causes the future time problems then? After all I won't remember it."

"Smart one, aren't you? The problem lies within the solution I am afraid," Vector answered.

"In the solution? One of us?" Optimus asked, leaning forward. "Who?"

"Optimus, you don't understand how lucky you are as an Optimus Prime of lower status," Vector explained, pressing Optimus back into the pod.

"Why? I'm confused," Optimus whispered.

"Optimus Primes are known to have many casualties, some don't come back online as quickly as others," Vector went on, messing with the controls.

"You're saying an Optimus in one of the other's worlds is going to die and that impacts the time problem?" Optimus muttered, still thinking it through as he spoke.

"Precisely," Vector nodded, pressing a button. The pod lid began to close.

"Who's?" Optimus gasped. "Quickly, please!"

"Why, who has the capable skills to construct something that would affect time and space?" Vector replied, watching the lid snap shut on the pod.

"Perceptor…" Optimus whispered, optics slowly closing.

He struggled for a moment to keep him online to ask if he was correct. The pod door had fogged, preventing vision of the outside. He couldn't put it up any longer. He fell into statis.

A/N

This is the end. Or is it?


End file.
